This invention relates to a method and a device for cleaning the top surfaces of rails.
In connection with leaves and other parts of plants falling down on railway rails, a problem difficult to master will arise. The leaves and the other particles contribute to a lubricating film being formed on the rail with the result that the tractive ability of a locomotive is reduced due to skidding between the drive wheels of the locomotive and the contact surface of the rail arising. As a consequence of this it may be necessary to double the locomotive to manage propulsion of a certain train set. Due to leaves and particles covering the tread surface of the rail the braking distance of the train set will also increase. There is also a risk that the wheels of the locomotive and the trucks will lock in braking, with the result that the tread surfaces of the wheels will be partially flattened out and consequently destroyed, the consequence unfortunately being, in turn, that expensive and time-consuming repairing measures must be taken.
Thus, there is a need to achieve cleaning of the tread surface of the rail in an efficient manner.